Our City, Our Love
by justanotherkiss
Summary: Future Puckleberry. Rachel is in New York working on Broadway and Noah, arrives in New York - will fill out the rest later :) If you would like to follow this story on tumblr as I'll be uploading more chapters there a lot quicker than here, just look up the URL tasteslikeleamichele
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes lit up, sparkling under the warm stage lights. Dressed in dark robes and covered in green, her smile brightened as she took her final bow for the evening while the crowd erupted in applause. Every night (except Mondays) was the same thing.

At twenty-one years of age and still with the world at her feet, anyone would have expected Rachel to be bored of the same thing but the truth was, from the young age of three, the young brunette loved performing. She lived for the applause and praises of the audience, she lived for singing and most of all, she loved and breathed Broadway.

The curtain closed as the brunette stood back up. Her co-stars of the musical happily applauded her and congratulated her on a job well done.

"You did amazing. As always Rach." One of the girls spoke, which caused an even brighter smile to form on her lips. That was something Rachel never got tired of hearing.

To the outside world, people often thought she was a diva but to anyone that knew her, knew that even though she had a strong personality, deep down she was a really nice young girl. With every praise she got, she was often humble and with each one, she always returned the favor, especially to the people who performed right along side of her. They were all talented, gifted in fact and she knew that.

The praises continued as she made her way back to her dressing room. The room was at the end of the corridor, which was lined with photos of the past actresses that played the same character she was now in. It was always a surreal moment as she always took a moment to realize just how lucky she had gotten.

To anyone that didn't know Rachel, (or knew her story) they usually thought everything had landed in her lap like a neat little package but to be honest, that couldn't have been further from the truth. She had worked hard for everything, despite how everything seemed. She had her ups and downs, just like everyone. She had her own story. Rachel did know however that everything had happened for a reason (that's how she believed) and had made her who she was today.

As she sat down at her vanity, she peered into the mirror. Her green self reflected back on her and she took a moment to breath in deeply before exhaling. She didn't waste any time and slowly, she grabbed the makeup wipes and slowly started wiping away at the green the tinged her face.

It was only then that she was haunted by her memories and the love that she once had but lost. This love was greater than anything she had experienced and she never thought she would ever feel that king of love again. That didn't mean that she didn't look, nor go on dates. In fact, she was pretty, a kind of unusual pretty. She went on dates quite frequently and most guys would usually try to hit on her at a bar but none, usually compared to the standards that a past boyfriend had set so high.

She was sixteen when they first got together. Their backgrounds were so different but yet they managed to gel well together like cookies and milk on a cold winter's night. He was a star quarterback and had originally been dating a cheerleading where as she was the star of the Glee club and often branded as a nerd who often got bullied.

That all changed, she never knew how she got so lucky but somehow she had and he showed her the way love should be. Beautiful and carefree.

At eighteen, they were engaged to be married despite the negative comments that were mention about their age. For a while, they drifted a part but the love always stayed. Love wasn't a switch that was easily flicked and Rachel often thought about the football star one day though, she got the phone call she knew that would always haunt her for the rest of her life.

The call sent her off in a daze and for at least a year, she hid. Exactly from what? She couldn't tell you. Perhaps it was just life in general and the thought of never finding that love again.

It was only when one day that she was dragged out of bed, for an audition that would change her life forever that she finally caved. She learnt life went on and that just because a life was lost that, that they lived on and your own life kept going. If you didn't live it, what was the point of being a live? She was grateful for that day, the day the director took a chance on her. She knew he was the reason her life was saved.

An hour later, the green was almost gone. Tears had welled and had dried on her cheeks. Her thoughts slowly faded and when she heard a knock on the door, she quickly turned as she heard the creak the door made while being opened.

"Are you coming out tonight Rach?" The girl that opened the door was one of the young make up artists that usually helped the performers get ready before the show. Her name was Emily and with such a sweet sounding name, she looked nothing like you would think. She was blonde with hazel eyes. She was a little edgy with multiple piercings and on her face and tattoos that covered her arms. Still she was nice and Rachel had taken solace in the friendship the pair had formed.

Nodding, Rachel gave the blonde girl a smile. "Yeah of course, just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you at the front." Rachel said. Usually she wasn't big on going out but there was something about the night that had her thinking otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Never one for clubs, Rachel was pretty stoked that the girls had opted for a low-key pizza joint. She knew Emily didn't mention a club but usually their nights out involved one. Occasionally Rachel loved going but tonight with her thoughts still fresh in her mind, she was happy with something so simply.

With her favorite vegetarian pizza in front of her, she listened to the latest goss that flowed from the table of four girls. Mostly it consisted of the guys they had met the night before. A part of Rachel wished she were more like them. Of course guys threw themselves at her and occasionally she did give in to their advances but she still held high standards and usually never let her guard down.

"Michael or what's his name, he was huge!" There was another brunette girl at the table; she was always talking about the size of the male's penises she had slept with. It was like she had something to prove and usually whatever she said, went straight over Rachel's head. Tonight was no different and she ended up zoning out.

She ate her pizza, bite by bite. She was dainty when it came to eating food and even though she was using her hands, a part of her wished she could have used a knife and fork with out looking like some kind of posh upper class woman that thought she was better than everyone else.

She had eaten about half of her slice when behind her; a voice echoed. She knew that voice, she knew it well. She didn't know what it was but the voice brought back so many happy memories. Of course there were a few dud ones where she remembered cold beverages being tossed into her face but those memories weren't as livid as the happy ones.

One of the happy memories had brought her back to her teenage bedroom, back where she was serenaded with a gorgeous voice and a he string of an acoustic guitar. It wasn't the love she had lost but more of a happy crush she had.

Eventually she had to turn around, she had to know if it were him. The guy from her memories. She ended up turning her torso and looking up. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt little flutters in her stomach. For a moment, she found herself in a silent daze but something in her, made her call his name.

"Noah?" she called out. Her cheeks had flushed red soon after. Why? She couldn't tell you but perhaps she was worried about not only what the girls at her table thought but the guy that stood about five feet away thought.

When he turned around, her smile met his and not even giving it a second though, she got up from her seat and smoothed out the jeans and top she was wearing.

"What are you doing here? In New York?" She asked. It wasn't like she needed to know but the last time she saw him, he was dressed in an Air Force Uniform.

He no longer had the Mohawk or the bad boy look he sported back in high school. He now had a head full of hair that was slicked to the side. It was one of those popular new haircuts and even Rachel had to admit, he looked more handsome than ever.

The guy shook his head, his eyes wide as he stood there in shock. His own smile grew and with out answering the question that was thrown at him, he reached out and hugged Rachel, holding her tightly against his body.

"Our of the millions of people that live and visit New York city, of course I find the one and the only Rachel Berry." He laughed and finally set the brunette free but kept his body close to hers. "Perhaps it's fate huh?" he added.

Rachel laughed and tugged a few strands of hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear. "Possibly." She laughed but sounded awkward in doing so.

She didn't know what it was, the flutters in deep in the pit of her stomach were still evident and she felt herself grinning like an absolute idiot.

Smiling back at her Noah, gently rubbed her arm. His touch melted a little piece of her heart and she had no idea just why or how she was feeling like this. It wasn't like every guy would leave her feeling so giddy like a thirteen year old on her first date.

"So… How's things?" Noah asked while moving a step forward in the line. He was about five people away from being served. Before Rachel could talk, Noah had ended up pointing to a bit of green on the bottom of her ear lobe. "Still working on that Broadway show I see?" he asked, which caused Rachel's cheeks to deepen with red and nod.

"Yeah, I don't think I could ever give it up." She admitted with a nod. "Maybe if you're not busy or if you have time you should come check it out." She said before quickly adding, "That's if you're staying in New York that is."

She knew she was asking probably things she shouldn't have been but she had questions and she wanted answers. Why he was there? How long he was there for? Would they be seeing each other again? She couldn't exactly come out and ask them though so she opted for something a little tamer.

"I think I could manage to swing by one night. How about you give me your number?" He suggested and for a moment, he ignored his place in the line and let a few people skip pass.

Noah ended up reaching into his pocket and took out what appeared to be one of the latest cell phones on the market and handed it over to Rachel. "Just put your number in and I'll call shoot you a text for a night I'm free." He said.

Rachel offered up a small smile while she took the phone and nodded. She was quick with punching in her number and as she wrote her name she made sure to use a gold star emoji to put at the end of her name. Perfect, she thought before handing the phone back.

"I better let you get back to the line. You're probably starving and I'm holding you up." She laughed as Noah nodded.

"And we appear to have an audience, so I think you should go back to the girls who seem to be trying to gain your attention." Noah said while looking behind Rachel to the group of girls from her table.

Rachel peered over her shoulder and shook her end while trying to tell them to stop. She mouthed the words, causing the girls to laugh as she felt herself a little embarrassed.

"You better get back to them. Answer all their questions." Noah teased and gave Rachel a nod, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, I better." She agreed.

Rachel managed to steal a hug. She held her friend tightly and for almost a minute before she realized she had been holding on way longer than intended.

"Night Noah." She smiled up at him before she turned away, to make her way back to the table where she sat down, blushing at all the girls questions that were fired at her.

She only responded with one answer though. "He is just a friend." She didn't know if she was just telling herself that but she knew with her stern look and the sigh that escaped her lips that her friends wouldn't ask anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel sat on her bed, her back propped comfortably against her pillows as she looked to her phone. She knew she was hoping for a miracle, she had just spoken to Noah only an hour or so earlier and even still, it was a shock to her system seeing him and she had a feeling he was probably feeling the same.

Her television was on in the background with some trashy reality show playing. She was only half paying attention as her eyes kept looking to her phone for a message or call that probably would never happen or if it did, would be on another day.

She must have stared at the phone for a good half an hour before her eyes moved to the clock that hung on her wall. 1am it read and as she saw the time, she let out a heavy sigh.

Why she was so upset over no calls or messages? Was beyond her. She never got like this, ever. In fact, she usually found it funny when the girls came into work all hung up over some guy that never called.

They spoke for a good five minutes if that. She had no idea if he were seeing anyone or if he were only nice to her face. With Noah, she just never knew but she hoped that wasn't the case.

When her phone did buzz, she almost dropped it out of fright. Though when she saw it was an unknown number and the words, _'Hey Rach!'_ stream across the screen, her heart started pounding and those butterflies soon came back.

"Shit." She mumbled as the phone fell out of her hands but thankfully landed on her bed and not on the floor. She would have cried or something worse if the phone had fallen onto the ground and broke.

After picking up the phone, she swiped her finger across the screen and opened up the message.

_'__Hey Rach.'_ She started reading and instantly she smiled when she saw Noah's name_. 'You're probably asleep if not, sweet but If you are and I wake you, I'm sorry! I just wanted to message you before I head off to bed.'_ The more she read, the more she grew happier. 'So I have tomorrow night free, would you mind if I came to the show tomorrow?'

Of course she was quick to respond and moved her fingers quickly as if her life depended on it against the screen. _'Hey! I wasn't asleep. Was just up watching a bit of Television but of course. The show starts at 7 so try and be there about 6 or so and I'll have a ticket waiting at the ticket counter for you.'_

After pressing send, she ended up turning her TV off and her little lamp that sat on her beside table. She ended up laying her head down on her pillow and smiled at her phone. She didn't know why she was doing it but she continued to read and re-read the message he sent until her phone vibrated in her hand.

She read the smiley face first; her own face broke out in smile just from that.

_'__I'll be there. I can't wait, Rach. You're going to be amazing.'_

Of course her smile on grew and she found herself beaming in true happiness as her face was completely lit up with the brightest of smiles.

_'__Perfect! Did you need a second ticket or just one?'_

Rachel didn't know why she sent that next question but she hated herself for it as she was scared to see what he would write back. It's not like he was hurting anyone if he did have someone he wanted to take but she knew deep down, it would hurt her even if she didn't want to admit it.

_'__No, just the one. Maybe we could get a bite to eat after though? Anywhere you like, it will be my shout.' _

As she read the next message, her mind was put at ease to some degree but she still worried. She jumped at the chance for dinner though and quickly responded with, _'Food sounds amazing, count me in.' _


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday night, the shows were always sold out and even though each night Rachel loved more than the last but she had a feeling that there was something about this night that would have her over the moon more than any other night. Apart from opening night of course. Nothing could have ever compared to that night.

As always, she got covered in the green paint. You would think by now she would be sick of it but she wasn't.

The moment she was due on stage though, she was there, right on queue and delivering her lines with out a hitch. As she delivered her lines, her eyes wandered the audience until her eyes fell on him. Noah. She wanted to smile at him, wave or something just to acknowledge him but she couldn't and ended up biting her lip. When she caught his eye contact though, she caught a flash of his gorgeous smile and almost forgot her lines and had to look a way but just for her second. How he had that affect on her, she didn't know.

Thankfully through the rest of the two hours, she managed to perform and as she took her final bow of the night, she managed a wave to him. She didn't catch him waving back though as the curtain fell before that.

It wasn't until she was back in her dressing room and trying to get herself looking somewhat normal again when she heard a knock. Thinking it was just one of the girls or some one from back stage she idly replied.

"The doors opened."

She hadn't realized though as the door creaked open, It was Noah who appeared from behind the wooden structure.

"Hey Rach." He smiled.

Rachel froze as she heard her voice. Her face was half green though she did turn around and eventually smile. Standing in front of her was Noah, dressed in a suit which was something she hadn't seen much before as he was more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy and to her surprise, in his hand was the most beautiful bunch of purple lilies she swore she had ever seen.

"Noah." She smiled and got up and went to hug him. She made sure to be careful not to smear any of the green from her face onto his black jacket.

"These are for you. Someone told me that it was customary to bring the star of the show flowers. I hope you like them." He said, his voice all sweet but yet had a hint of huskiness to it.

"Thanks. You're so sweet." She smiled and quickly took the flowers. She smelt them for a second; their scent would remain with her she thought.

This wasn't the Noah Puckerman she had known in high school but she knew he had changed and honestly, as much as she loved his bad boy attitude, she had always known there was a sweet, nice guy underneath the cover up.

"So let me just finish up and we can get out of here okay?" she said and Noah nodded.

While Rachel went back to her vanity to clean the green off, Noah found himself a spot on the couch. His eyes wandered around. Everything was Rachel Berry. Everywhere he looked, every corner, every wall even the clothing it was her. He didn't say that though, he knew there was no need.

It took Rachel another good half an hour to finish up but once she was back to herself, she changed and grabbed her bag and the flowers.

"So I know this place, it's just a few blocks away but they do the most amazing chicken burgers." Rachel said while they both left the room together.

She wasn't much of a meat person but she knew what Noah was like. He was a typical boy who loved meat; burgers and she wanted to impress him with something he obviously loved.

As they headed out to the street together, Rachel rubbed her bare arms. She ad completely forgotten winter was just around the corner and the nights were starting to get cooler. When Noah noticed the goose bumps on her arms, he didn't hesitate and ended up wrapping his jacket around her shoulders.

"That should keep you warm." He smiled.

"You didn't have to do that Noah but thank you." Rachel said, gratefully.

It was those little acts that Rachel did love and honestly, she was surprised that Noah was even able to think of something like that.

"I know I didn't have to but can't have you catching a cold now and getting sick can we? Especially after how much the people I saw and heard tonight that were there just to see you. You're amazing Rach." Noah replied and offered her a smile.

His words meant a lot and Rachel nodded. Not that she was agreeing with being amazing but more of a way to thank him.

When they reached the restaurant Rachel had suggested, they were shown to a table and handed menus as they sat. When they were left alone, Rachel opened up her menu but peered over the top to look at the man in front.

"So when did you, Noah Puckerman get so sweet?" She asked. Was she wrong for asking that? Probably but she was only asking as a compliment not as a way to insult or anger him.

"I guess I grew up." He laughed. He did see the funny side to the question. "But honestly, I couldn't be a bad ass forever could I?" he asked. "But don't tell anyone that. I still have my badass tendencies."

Rachel giggled and brushed her fringe to the side with a nod. "Either way, you were very sweet with your flowers and your jacket but I promise I'll keep your secret." She said.

"Thanks." He laughed and read his menu. Everything looked good but since Rachel seemed to be the expert, he ended up looking back to her. "So what do you recommend?"

Rachel moved her seat around closer and pointed to a section of the menu. "That one." She said. Every time she ate there, she ordered the same thing.

"That actually looks good." He said. "We'll get that." He added and once he got a waiter's attention, he ordered two of the same burgers with a side of fries and two sodas.

While they waited for their meals, both Noah and Rachel got lost in conversation. They caught up on everything they had done and what they were doing though mainly it was about Rachel. It wasn't because she made it about her but because Noah did. He did tell her about breaking up with Quinn and the fact he left the air force and even though Rachel never found out just why he was in New York, she was still curious but she could tell that Noah wasn't ready to talk. It was like some kind of a taboo subject.

When their meals did come, their minds switched to elsewhere. They both buried their thoughts into their meals, not a word was spoken but they didn't have to. It wasn't awkward and the enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't until Noah had finished and wiped his mouth before he did say something. "That was amazing." He said, causing Rachel to smile.

"I told you." she said. She herself had enough even though she had eaten only half. It wasn't because she didn't like it but because there was fare more on the plate than she could eat.

"I reckon our next date you can choose the next restaurant again." Noah said, which caused Rachel to stop what she was doing and to look up.

Did he just say date? She thought to herself but shook her head. This wasn't a date was it? It couldn't have been? Her thoughts ran wild but she knew deep down she did want this to be a date with more to come.

"Rach?" Noah ended up asking. Unbeknown to Rachel, she had sat there silent for a good minute but once Noah had mentioned her name, she woke from her thoughts and finally asked, "So this… This is a date?" She had stumbled over her words but she did eventually get them out.

Noah smiled and nodded confidently. "I know I probably seem crazy but saying that but honestly, why not? Why can't it be a date?" he said with a shrug.

His words had Rachel smiling from ear to ear and in that moment, she quickly nodded with a laugh. "You know, I don't know why I'm so excited but last night when you texted me. I was hoping this would be a date." She admitted. "I don't know how long you're here for but I would like to go on another one." She said, truthfully while she played with her soda bottle. She was nervous, as anything but she knew she had to be honest.

"I'll be here for a few months and who knows, I may stay even longer." Noah said. He was a little nervous and shy to even say why he was in New York but he knew why he was there, he wanted to give this a go. Plus he knew that she was someone he could see himself with. "Plus I may find a reason to never leave." He added.

The last sentence made Rachel's eyes well up with tears. She hid it though; she didn't want Noah seeing that part of her. She had some fears but she knew she would have to over come them to let him in.

When it came time to ending the night, Noah got the bill for them. He wanted this to be the perfect first date. He even walked her home which Rachel was thankful for. Not just for the company but for the jacket that Noah had made sure to keep around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"So this is me." Rachel said, the moment they reached her building in Lower Manhattan.

Noah had looked up at the tall building before nodding and looking back at her. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" he asked, causing Rachel to shake her head.

"Of course not." She mentioned before they both leaned into each other.

The moment their lips pressed against each others it was like fireworks went off. For both of them. That had only ever happened one before for Rachel and she knew this time, she wasn't going to lose it.

When Rachel pulled away, she ended up biting down on her bottom lip before taking a glance up at the man she just kissed. She smiled softly and leaned in for a hug. It was a quick hug though. "Text me when you get back home?" she asked.

"Of course." He promised with a nod. Not that he had a home but he was staying at a hotel for now.

uRachel smiled at his promise and reached for her keys. "G'night Noah." She said before she disappeared into the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed and every night or day that Rachel had spare, she found herself spending time with Noah. She found herself more drawn to him. Everything about him had her wanting more, which was probably more than she wanted to admit.

The way his eyes lit up when he saw her or that cute little smile that he had reserved only for her, always caused butterflies to swell. It was weird, she remember Noah to be some badass high school guy who was always trying to get into the pants of any girl he laid his eyes on but he was different. He had promised Rachel they could take it as slow as she wanted. Of course that had her confused and a part of her did find the old Noah intriguing. Perhaps that was just his bad boy attitude but there was also something about the new Noah. He was sweet, he was caring and just a down right gentleman. What had changed? She couldn't tell you but she did like it. Actually no, she loved it.

Today though, she sat across from Noah, her eyes bright and her smile wide. They sat on a picnic blanket in the middle of central park. The air was cold, getting frosty as the afternoon passed but Rachel didn't care and not to mention, she remembered to wear appropriate clothing for the weather.

Their conversations had been rather playful and they stayed like that, never changing.

Now, they were in the middle of a playful fight as they discussed what to do tomorrow night. Tomorrow was Monday, which meant Rachel was free all day and Noah had suggested they go see the newest action flick where as Rachel wanted to take Noah to one of the new Broadway shows that had just opened.

"Do you remember all the slushies you threw at my face back when we were in high school?" Rachel asked with a smirk. She knew it was bad to bring up his actions but she didn't mean them. In fact, she found it quite funny now.

Looking to the brunette, Noah sighed out and shook his head while his eyes gazed downwards. "You're never going to let me forget that are you?" he question while Rachel nodded.

"I'm going to be reminding you for all eternally." She replied with a confident nod.

Noah shook his head and sighed again. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, it was just the fact he had been looking forward to this movie for a while.

"Okay, I'll go be the loner that sits at the movies all alone and then I'll pick you up at say, 6 and we can go to that show you keep talking about." He suggested. If Rachel wasn't interested in going to see the movie, he wasn't about to force her.

"You won't hate me for that?" she asked, while opening her eyes and looking towards the man that sat in front of her.

"Of course not." Noah said, shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday came and like Noah promised, he was at Rachel's door at 6pm. Of course it was weird that a show was on Monday and even Rachel knew it but she didn't care, it was her night off which meant it worked well for her.

That night she dressed in a short black dress. It was to a degree very elegant but still with a hint of sexiness to it. The dressed hugged her body perfectly, like it was made for her and only her and contoured to her body frame. It was a new dress, one that she picked up with Noah in mind. All she could hope was that Noah appreciated the effort.

With him knocking, she opened the door. Her smile was as bright as ever, something only he managed to make her do. Of course she smiled a lot but never as wide and bright when he wasn't around. It was just that sort of affect that he had over her.

"Noah." She smiled.

The door was opened just enough to give her a full view. He was dressed in a black suit but with out a tie. In her eyes, he looked handsome. Her eyes ended up gazing down to his left hand and smiled a little wider as he looked up.

"You look beautiful." Noah said before offering her the flowers he had in his hand. Rachel couldn't count the amount of times she had come home lately to flowers being on her doorstep or the amount of times he had arrived with them. She didn't dare complain, not since he was the only guy to ever do that for her.

"Why thank you." Rachel ended up smiling and took the flowers before she leaned up onto the top of her toes and stole a peck.

"You didn't need to get me flowers though. You never do." She smiled.

After putting the flowers in a vase, Rachel reached her hand out to take Noah's while her other hand reached for her coat. "Are you ready?" she asked, causing Noah to nod before the pair of them headed off.

Within an a few hours, they had both dined at the little Italian restaurant not far from the theatre they had to be at, they ended up at the play with Noah liking it far more than what he should have and the moment it ended, even he was up on both his legs, clapping as if his life depended on it.

"That was amazing. So romantic, so tragic." Noah spoke as they left the theatre. His hand idly rested on Rachel's lower back as they walked out the exit. It was as if he were guiding her.

"So you mean you did like it?" she asked. Rachel was hopeful they would be able to go again. Obviously not to the same show but another.

"Yeah. At first, I had no idea what I was getting into, nor did I think I would like it but the further it got into the story line, I started to enjoy it." Noah admitted.

His words caused Rachel to well up inside with excitement. If anything, she never thought the Noah Puckerman would be sensitive enough to go watch a show that was about love and losing the love a couple shared. It was true what he said though; it was beautiful and tragic at the same time.

They spend the entire walk home, just talking about their views on the show and how each other felt. The moment they reached Rachel's door though, Rachel unlocked it before biting her lip. She looked up to Noah. In that moment, she was contemplating letting him in and before she could even think twice, she reached for his hand and leaned up once again on her tippy toes so she could steal a kiss from his lips.

"Did you maybe want to come in?" she asked. For some reason, she was needing more than just a peck. In fact, she was craving something from him they had never shared.

Noah never thought about it, he just took her hand and nodded. The pair moved through the door frame and he closed the door behind him and made sure it was locked.

No words were muttered after that but each other's body language was enough. Soon enough Noah had Rachel pinned against the wall of her living room. His lips moved between her lips and neck. Rachel's hands moved to tug at Noah's shirt until she was finally allowed to pull it off with his help.

A pile of clothes pooled around their feet as things turned heavy. It wasn't until they were both completely naked, the light in the room was dimmed to just how Rachel liked it but she could still make out the silhouette of his body. He was perfect, she couldn't deny that.

"I want you." she breathed and Noah knew he couldn't tease her any longer.

With his body lined with hers, he reached for her leg to drape it behind his before lining the tip of his manhood up with her core.

He waited a second, giving her time to adjust before their bodies moved in sync with each other.

Rachel moaned in pleasure before she realized just how loud she was getting and ended up picking a spot on Noah's shoulder to bite down against with her teeth.

They ended up moving about the apartment, no place was left unscathed until they both reached the bed. No covers were pulled over but the moment Rachel finally let herself cave, she let out one more moan of Noah's name as she gave herself over.

She felt him do the same as her body fell limp from pleasure, her hair was a mess and a thin layer of sweat layered their bodies but she didn't care, not even when Noah wrapped his arms around her and brought her back into his body like were made for each other.

It was only a few minutes later when Rachel could finally mutter any words and she ended up looking back at him to mumble three little words she never knew she would feel again. "I love you."

Noah smiled back at the brunette before pressing a kiss into the back of her head. "I love you too, Rach," He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

As the weeks dragged on, Rachel found herself falling harder than she could ever imagine for Noah. She was scared, scared that something would happen and that by some weird coincidence something or someone would take him away. She had to admit, she loved him and she knew he loved her back. The one thing she loved, was the fact Noah would make sure she knew. Whether it was him sending her cute little text messages, or even through calls or even in person, she loved that he always made time to tell her. She felt loved and she knew she owed him a lot for making her feel like the luckiest girl around.

Today though, was no different. They had spent the morning walking through central park. They had a quick bite to eat for breakfast and Noah had even brought her a single red rose. Why? It was literally because he could.

There was still something about Noah that Rachel didn't know. He still hadn't mentioned why he was in New York or what he was doing there. Of course he appeared to be working or up to something and she didn't really question him. It was like the subject was off topic.

She didn't know why he was so secretive about it but she knew she couldn't just come out and ask him. Not after they had a nice morning.

If she was being honest, she knew what Noah was like. Well what he used to be like. She knew he was no longer in the Air Force and she figured perhaps he had gone back to his old ways. Perhaps he was up to no good? That's all she could think off.

Back at her apartment, Rachel had made them both a green juice. She had opted for a healthier lifestyle when she got this Broadway role. She sat down beside him on the couch, her hand resting idly on his knee. She was deep in thought and Noah could see it.

"What's on your mind babe?" He asked, though he knew he would soon regret it.

"Nothing." Rachel lied and but her bottom lip. Noah had seen straight through it and ended up giving her a look.

"I know that face. I know something is on your mind Berry, so spill." Noah said.

Biting her lip even harder but not enough to draw blood, Rachel let out a sigh and looked up to the man beside her.

"Okay, I just… I'm curious as to why you came here. You always say it doesn't matter or you change the subject. I just want to know you're not up to no good, Noah." She said.

Looking at her, Noah was taken back that she would even think that and shook his head.

"Up to no good?" He questioned. "UP TO NO GOOD?!" That time was a little louder as he put his hands on his hips and looked on in disbelief.

"Just because I don't like talking about why I'm here, doesn't mean that I'm automatically up to know good." Noah said. He knew he should just come out and tell her. It wasn't bad but he didn't want to jinx anything by letting out just exactly what he was doing.

"Noah…" Rachel tried to but in but Noah wasn't having any of it and cut her back off.

"You know what? I can't believe you would think that about me. I'm not doing drugs; I'm not some criminal robbing people on the city streets. I'm just some guy trying to make a name for himself." He said.

"Trying to make a name? In what? Just talk to me Noah." She said, pleading while she reached for his hands. "I just want to be able to support you, the way you do to me." She added.

He supported her through so much, especially since getting together and Rachel honestly believed she owed him and would love to do the same for him.

"Rach. Please, just drop the subject okay? I'll tell you eventually. Just give me a few weeks please?" he asked. "I promise, it's nothing bad." He said, causing Rachel to sigh out and fold her arms in a huff. She hated not getting her own way.

"Fine." Was all she mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks passed and not once did Rachel ever get her answer. The longer Noah refused to tell her, the more she grew anxious. She knew what Noah used to be like and that alone had her worried. So many thoughts filled her mind but only a few really made sense.

She hated herself for thinking about the worse but she knew it was either now or never. She held her phone in her hand. Actually she was holding it for dear life. She sat on park bench, her heart beating rapidly. The people that walked by, never made her flinch, nor did she bother looking up at any of them.

She knew they probably thought there was something wrong. Her eyes were blackened due to her mascara running but she didn't think too much about it. She worried too much, she knew it but if Noah was still the same guy, she knew she had to end things now.

Taking her phone out, she punched at the glass screen hard.

_'__Noah, please don't hate me for this.' _

As she started to type, she would delete half and rewrite. No words sounded right and each time, she was sure she sounded like a complete idiot.

Eventually had had written a somewhat decent text message.

_'__I know this isn't going to be easy for you. It's certainly not easy for me. I know you're hiding something from me and I know this sounds bad. Wait, it probably is bad and I'm sorry but I think we should just end it. Not only for my sake but for yours too. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again.'_

After re-reading the message what would have been for the fifth time, Rachel finally gained the confidence and hit the send button. She knew she would hate herself later for that but what else was she to do.

She was expecting a message back straight away but when an hour passed, she found herself back in the comfort of her own apartment, her eyes welled with tears and her phone was tightly clutched in the palm of her hand. She started thinking, her head running a million miles per hour as she tried to think more about the situation. She started re-thinking her actions and maybe that she was wrong. She shook her head from her thoughts though, she couldn't think that way and besides, she figured she deserved way better.

Deep in thought, she was pulled out of the darkness of her mind when she heard a knock. At first, she didn't want to open it but Rachel being Rachel, she knew she couldn't leave it to be, especially when the knocks got louder. She had just gotten up off the couch when she heard her name.

"Rachel…" she heard Noah from the other side and sighed out. It was him. "It's me… I know you're in there. Just open up… please?" Noah was begging. She knew then by the sound of his voice that he had read her message.

She was a little hesitant but the brunette did walk over to the front door and unlocked the door to open it. Once he was standing in front of her, Rachel wrapped her arms around herself.

"So that's it?" Noah questioned as he let himself in. "How could you throw what we had away? I love you Rachel. I really thought we had something special." Noah added with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping against the hardwood floors.

"I-I' m sorry Noah…" Rachel whispered through the tears that had been building up. For once in her life, she was speechless. "I… I just couldn't anymore. Not with all these secrets. You disappear, you hide things. I don't know what to think Noah." She explained as Noah shook his head.

"I told you to give me a little bit Rachel but you've just gone and fucked it." He spat back. He was angry though deep down he knew Rachel had a reason to be worried.

"Look, just give me a chance please? I promise it's nothing bad but I just… I would rather show you than explain." Noah pleaded.

At first Rachel wanted to yell even fight with him but there was something about Noah that was genuine. "Promise?" she asked while getting closer and wrapping her arms around him. She held onto him tight and looked up into his eyes.

Noah nodded and agreed. "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Texts were fired back and forth between Rachel and Noah. Each one, sent Rachel smiling and all she could do was get even more excited over the last text which read, _'Okay babe, I'm heading over.'_ Any time she got to see Noah she was excited, happy and everything else that fell in between. They way he made her feel, the way he made her laugh and just generally feel loved was something she loved. Only he had the power to do that.

It wasn't long after she got dressed for the day that she heard a knock against her door and she was quick to race over and answer. The moment Noah appeared on the other side, the brightest of smiles lit up her face. "Noah!" she exclaimed and pulled him in for a hug. Their bodies meshed together so perfectly that each time not only did she feel protected but like their bodies were made for each other.

"So are you ready to go?" Noah asked though it was a silly question. He could see how excited the brunette was.

"Like you need to ask." Rachel replied and gently gave him a nudge. "But yes, let's go." She added.

After grabbing her purse and locking the door behind them, Noah lead Rachel down to the waiting cab he had hailed. The entire drive, Rachel started trying to guess where they were going. She knew it had something to do with this big secret but she had no idea what to expect. Being Noah, it really could have been anything.

"So have you got any ideas?" Noah asked.

"I have a few." Rachel admitted and looked over at him, flashing him that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Well tell me one." Noah enticed, flashing her a smile back.

Rachel giggled and shook her head. She hated to be wrong, so she didn't want to play that little game.

"No, I'd rather be surprised." She admitted.

Did she want to know? Yes but in reality Rachel knew that there was no greater feeling than being surprised. As long as it was a happy one.

"You promise it's nothing bad right?" She asked, worried.

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about I promise." Noah replied.

Nodding, Rachel sunk back into the back seat of the car and moved her attention out to the outside world. Buildings passed them in an instant and for that one more, while she held Noah's hand against her lap, she felt so incredibly happy.

When they pulled up outside of a building, Rachel looked over to Noah, giving him a look. She knew the building, it was some kind of recording studio. She ended up getting out, being followed by Noah who had just paid and thanked the driver.

"Noah?" she questioned but Noah just kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Let's go in, yeah?" he asked.

As she was ushered in, the ladies at the front desk all politely said hello to Noah. In fact, everyone they passed knew who he was. He was being treated as if he were some kind of rock star.

Rachel had questions but never asked them, she was too taken back over everything that was going on.

"Have you guessed yet?" Noah asked as they came to a stop outside of a door.

"No, I haven't." She lied while shaking her head.

She had a feeling of what it was but like stated before, she hated to be wrong. As Noah pushed open the door, he smiled widely as he walked into a room, hand in hand with Rachel as a song that he had recorded played over the speakers.

"Hey Justin." Noah smiled over at the music technician who smiled and waved back.

Rachel on the other hand, upon hearing the song, smiled even wider than ever.

"Noah?" She asked, welling with tears.

The song was about love, their love story and it was beautiful.

"I recorded this one last night but I have a whole album. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that this wouldn't go anywhere and that I would be some laughing stock." Noah admitted. "My album also drops tomorrow." He added.

"Noah…" Rachel said, speechless which never happened a lot. "It's amazing." She whispered.


End file.
